


by the dashboard light

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Cashton, Don't Try This At Home, Driving, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, feelings if you squint i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum hears the click of a seatbelt, feels it when Ashton shifts towards him, then his jeans are coming undone with Ashton’s fingers. Adrenaline kicks Calum’s heart up against his ribs again, and the speedometer creeps back up past eighty, ninety, up to ninety-five.</p><p>or: There are late night test drives in super nice cars and blow jobs become safety hazards on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the dashboard light

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I apologize if this fic is Terrible. I wrote it in a poor attempt to overcome writer's block. I also just really wanted to write an unrealistic blowjob while driving, so there ya go. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway?

Calum feels like he could get a little drunk off of this: the wind pulling through his curls, his heartbeat tripping faster to match the speed on the speedometer, Ashton’s fingers creeping up the inside of his thigh. He sucks in a hard breath, cheeks heating against the cool breeze when Ashton’s hand doesn’t shy away from pressing up against his crotch. 

“Didn’t think this was what you had in mind when you said ‘let’s have an adventure’,” Calum admits, focusing on the road. 

The clock on the illuminated dash reads 2:41, he and Ashton are running on nothing but insomnia and adrenaline, and if they fuck this car up, they’re going to have to explain to Chevrolet why a brand new cherry red Stingray Convertible was being test driven at three in the morning. Calum is pretty sure insurance doesn’t cover passengers sticking their hand down your pants in case something does go wrong. He lets out a short, surprised laugh when the intensity of the situation really hits him.

Ashton, who had been sitting perfectly still and calm while he teased Calum’s thighs, twists towards him with a grin and offers more attention to his task.

“Wasn’t really planning this either, but you looked…” Ashton trails off and Calum, left to fill in the blanks, frowns slightly. Ashton doesn’t usually let stuff like this slip; he didn’t really realize Ashton was watching him. Calum wonders, glancing over at him again, if he looks a bit like Ashton does right now: pupils blown wide in the minimal light the small blue and red dashboard indicators provide, curls getting tousled in the wind, half hard in his jeans with the adrenaline pumping his blood harder.

Calum eases his foot from the gas pedal, and the indicator drops from ninety to eighty. He exhales a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding. 

Before, Ashton’s fingers were teasing, playing against Calum’s inner thighs. Now, Ashton’s hand grips the meat of his thigh purposefully. Calum is hyperaware of it, attuned to every twitch in Ashton’s fingers. His knuckles blanch when he grips the leather of the steering wheel.

“Go faster,” Ashton says, quickly adding: “You can do it, it’s up to you. I can stop. We can stop.”

Calum blinks, eyes never leaving the road to study Ashton. He can hear the pause in his voice, knows that Ashton understands that there’s a big risk to their safety here as well. Slowly, his foot presses down against the gas pedal and Ashton’s hand starts moving against his thigh again.

“Are you okay with this?” Ashton presses.

Calum swallows what feels like his heart from his throat and goes against his better judgement.

“Yeah.”

Calum hears the click of a seatbelt, feels it when Ashton shifts towards him, then his jeans are coming undone with Ashton’s fingers. Adrenaline kicks Calum’s heart up against his ribs again, and the speedometer creeps back up past eighty, ninety, up to ninety-five. They don’t pass a single car.

Calum dares to set the cruise control and lifts his hips so Ashton can pull his jeans and boxers halfway down his ass. Calum shivers as soon as his cock is exposed to the cool air. Then, Ashton’s fingers are around him, deliberate and slow. Calum grunts and forces himself to stare where the headlights hit brightest on the road. The asphalt rushes past, and not even the wind in his hair can cool him off now. 

Ashton flicks his tongue at the head of his cock and Calum jerks with surprise, losing sight of the open highway. He swallows down the small whimper caught at the back of his throat and refocuses on the road ahead. Now, Calum doesn’t trust his grip on the wheel. His hands are clammy and slipping and he can’t ignore Ashton’s breath coming out in short warm puffs against his stomach.

Ashton takes one long lick up the underside of Calum’s cock before taking his head into the tight heat of his mouth. Calum whines, slipping one hand from the wheel to tug at Ashton’s curls.

 _Focus, straight_ , Calum tells himself. He immediately chokes on a laugh at his poor choice of words. 

Ashton pops his mouth off Calum’s cock.

“What?” He asks. Calum knows he’s straining to get a good look at him from the corner of his eye. Calum brushes the hair from Ashton’s face as if that will make a difference.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Because if Calum says anything, Ashton might stop, shy away and curl into himself, distant the rest of their ride. 

Ashton seems to consider this for a second, considers that Calum might be laughing at him as he strokes his thumb over the slit of Calum’s cock. It coaxes a pearl of pre-come to dribble down his cock head.

Calum gulps down another whine and concentrates on the road.

“Ash, please.” Calum runs his shaking fingers across Ashton’s scalp, pulls at his curls, anything to make him stay where he is. He can feel his cock leak more as Ashton dips his head again, kissing it at the base before sucking and tonguing up along his length to lap at the tacky come.

Calum shudders, pulling roughly at Ashton’s hair. Ashton groans as he slips Calum’s cock back into his mouth and Calum can feel it reverberate up his spine.

Calum shakes the haze from his head and pulls his hand from Ashton’s hair to fiddle with the dials on the radio to help him focus. He finds a classic rock station that has Ashton humming around his cock with approval. Calum sinks his teeth into his lip and winds his fingers back through Ashton’s tousled hair like it’s the leverage he needs to keep him grounded.

Calum’s cock throbs inside the wet heat of Ashton’s mouth as Ashton swallows and bobs down on it. He forces Ashton’s mouth further down his length, body starting to shake with the effort of keeping himself together. The pressure builds and builds in his gut until his vision starts to slide. 

Calum eases his foot off the gas when it gets to be too much, presses down on the breaks and turns the car onto the side of the road where it rolls to a stop. He can’t even warn Ashton when he can’t hold himself any longer. He comes, shaking, panting, his foot is still jammed up against the break pedal as his orgasm pulses through him. 

Steve Perry is crooning about old dusty roads when Ashton pulls off, his lips swollen and slick with saliva and Calum. When he shifts away and looks over, his eyes are wide, hazel swallowed up in his pupils. He’s smiling.

Calum slumps back against the plush leather seat feeling as if all the air has been kicked from his lungs. The engine purrs steadily under them, reminding him to breathe as the corvette idles. It almost sounds celebratory, like a ‘hey, congrats on not causing a car crash while having an orgasm!’

Ashton licks at his lips, looking at Calum like- like something when Calum turns his head.

“We definitely shouldn’t do that again.” Calum laughs breathlessly.

“No, definitely not.” Ashton grins back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned is Stone in Love by Journey.
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr if you didn't end up wanting to claw your eyes out by the end of this fic: http://infamoushalsey.tumblr.com
> 
> :)


End file.
